Printing of digital photographs is proliferating with increased usage of digital cameras and the digital storage and distribution of photographic images. Printing of digital images is somewhat difficult for color images as separate color components are typically applied separately. Further, image quality may vary widely depending upon several factors including the particular print medium being used. Manufacturers can fine tune their printers to produce exceptional quality on given print media, only to have that quality severely degrade when an improper print medium is used.
Because printer sales for each manufacturer are frequently dependent upon the image quality provided, a manufacturer's reputation and sales can suffer when improper print media are used. For this reason, it is desirable for manufacturers to ensure that proper print media are used with their respective printers. It is also desirable that printers have the capability to adjust different printing characteristics depending upon the particular print medium being utilized in any particular instance to obtain improved print quality.